Cliché
by Owl Emporium
Summary: Ever wondered why Quinn hates Rachel so much? The untold story of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Drabbleshot?


Nobody _really_ knew why Quinn hated Rachel. They all just assumed it was because she was...well, because she was Rachel Berry. Because she always gave her honest opinion and pointed out mistakes without flinching. Because she was annoying, always getting in her way. Because she was getting all of Finn's attention.

Those were all right, of course. She didn't appreciate Rachel pointing out her mistakes. She didn't appreciate that sometimes her goals were stunted. She didn't appreciate Finn smiling at the Gleek with a look in his eye that he never gave her.

But that's not where everything started.

Everyone remembered the Rachel Berry from Junior High. She was the girl everyone wanted to know. She had the voice of an angel (and yes, she starred in all the school's musicals) and was co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Sure, she was a little bossy, and rammed hard until she got what she wanted, but she never crushed anyone in her way. She was just so nice, you just couldn't help but like her.

Her best friend was Quinn Fabray.

It's the typical story of a friendship gone wrong, really. It's over-done. It's cliché. But, Quinn always thought, that for something to be so, it had to happen a lot.

Quinn isn't sure where it all started. Maybe it was way before her betrayal. Maybe their friendship had been doomed from the start. Because Quinn had always been jealous of Rachel, in a way. She was a better dancer, a better student, a better singer. A better _person_.

Rachel was...better.

A part of Quinn had always been bitter towards Rachel. Rachel had everything she wanted, and more. Back then, she was popular, had a gorgeous and sweet boyfriend, and had a best friend she could always count on. Quinn had everything Rachel had except...Rachel was number one. Quinn wanted to be number one. She _deserved_ to be number one.

She didn't want to share the title of captain with Rachel. She didn't want to share the spotlight with her. She had worked _so hard_ to be at the top, to be number one, the star. But she hadn't been.

In her jealousy, she now realized, she had failed to realize that Rachel worked just as hard as her, if not more. But she was a greedy 13-year-old girl who wanted to have it all.

She hadn't been nor would ever be the Rachel Berry. She would never be as kind, as liked, as _good_. Her pull in school was mostly through fear...and hormones.

Rachel was everything Quinn was not. But she was _better_. Even now. Especially now.

Quinn had lied, betrayed, and humiliated. She had broken three hearts that day, not just Rachel and Liam's. Because on that Wednesday, Quinn had lost her best friend. On that Wednesday, Rachel had vowed to never hold a pom-pom in her life ever again.

Now, all Quinn wanted was to see Rachel's smile again. To hear Rachel trying to convince her to go to the mall with her. To hang out with Rachel's dads and watch old Disney movies together, eating ice cream right our from the box.

All Quinn wanted was to have the guts to go up to her and say she was sorry, to please forgive her, that she was the only true friend she had.

But every time Quinn looks at Rachel, all she can see is the 13-year-old girl that haunts her dreams, her big brown eyes staring back at her, tears running down her face, asking her...

"How could you?"

Quinn's head snapped towards the voice. She looked at her, horrified.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

Rachel's eyes narrowed, but she looked a bit confused by the unexpected stutter. "Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about. You _almost_ got me i-"

The bell rang. Quinn forced herself to roll her eyes and walk away. When she glanced back she saw a very annoyed Rachel slamming the door of her locker. They locked eyes, and annoyance turned into confusion, understanding and then...

Pain.

Quinn didn't really hate Rachel Berry. She hated herself.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** Okay, I know it's crap. And probably has millions of errors. But, I just had to write it. :D I mean, it's been on my mind for a while... I thought, hey, isn't Rachel suppose to be a good dancer? And what are cheerleaders, people? Dancers! (: Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Please review! I'd appreciate it.

It's my first Glee fic, by the way. (:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.


End file.
